Staplers, both manual and electric, are used to impart a staple to bind together a stack of sheets, such as sheets of paper. It is often desirable to maneuver the orientation of the stack of paper within the stapler to vary the orientation of the staple with respect to the stack of papers. Currently-used staplers, electric staplers in particular, make it difficult for the user to control the orientation of the staple with respect to the stack of papers as it is difficult for the user to determine when and where the placement of the stack of papers within the electric stapler will trigger the staple driving mechanism.